One-Shot: Parents
by bunbun-wirt
Summary: In this one-shot Greg wants to know what happened to their parents. -Not my best summary but it will do.
1. Chapter 1

Wirt and Greg were both in the kitchen, while Wirt was preparing break-fest to start the day his overly excited little brother was playing with George Washington and singing potatoes and molasses mostly 'cause after their encounter with the cheery, yet very romantic, and sorta love-deprived teacher it had been a daily routine for them to sing it. That and it was very catchy.

Greg suddenly had paused holding George in his two baby-like hands- he held him to his face and turned to Wirt.

"Brother...Do you know what happened to our parents?"

Wirt suddenly felt a lump in his and tried very hard to breathe, but the sudden question had caught a tight grip on him. "Um-uh-umm" He stuttered on his words , he mustered out a flustered laugh.

"Uh-hah..umm why the sudden question Gregory my dear brother?"

"Well I just wanted to know... I mean I know they died but I don't know anything besides that..." Greg had a look of despair on his face and Wirt thought it was time to tell the truth. While Greg didn't have a personality that you would call normal it was definitely unique and he was very enthusiastic about pretty much everything so seeing him sad would make even the toughest of the tough sad.

Wirt picked him up and carried him outside and sat them both on two logs close to "The Forest".

"Gregory I was going to tell you this until you got older and it would be easier to fathom into that crazy little head of yours" He ruffled his hair causing Greg to let out a chuckle "...But I guess we both waited enough time. I'll tell you what happened to our parents."

N: ^^ Hope you enjoyed will update other half either sooner or later


	2. Chapter 1-2

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy the story ^^

Before Greg was born Wirt's parents were living in perfect harmony; I'm not saying that Greg was the 'cause of the misfortune that bestowed them but it definitely did happen when he was born; this is how...

Wirt's father was a lovely young-man named Best with a nice beard and a head full of silk black hair and eyes of a light green,wearing a brownish black suit, he was head over heels for his wife Lana on the other hand was a sweet girl with wavy brown hair and light big blueish eyes, both of them supporting beauty. They had been expecting a new baby boy on the way that they were going to name Gregory they had another boy named Wirt and they think that a brother might be good for him since he is always kinda of in a slump.

Everything had been going quite good lately that was until Best heard a scream similar to Lana's and he ran as fast as he could through the forest with a lantern when he got to his destination Lana was lying on the floor with a black aura radiating off her body and it was making her look paler than she already was. Best had rushed to her side holding her head up for support not knowing what to do he carried her to only person he thought could help; his father aka "The Woodsman" he had a lot of experience in curses,medicine and things such as that. When he had finally got to the house with no breathe hardly left in his body he knocked on the door

*KNOCK KNOCK* "FATHER ARE YOU IN THERE I NEED SOME HELP IT'S LANA SHE IS HURT!" "FATH-" He got cut of by a grumpy voice.

"Shut up and come in and lay her down on the sofa near the fireplace and go get me some hot water and a cloth while I'll examine her."

"Yes Father." While he was doing that The Woodsman caught sight of the dark aura around her body he called for best. "BRING ME MY BOOK OF CURSES ALSO!" He screamed.

Best came back and gave the book to his father and he started applying the wet hot cloth to Lana's forehead. The Woodsman loudly read "Hmm yes she has the nightmare curse applied to her." "And that is what exactly?" Best asked worriedly "It's just what it implies it's a dark form that feeds on inner minds of people." Best started to break down whispering to himself " _what should I do... Lana oh Lana._" "Head up son I didn't raise no weakling. There is one way though you can save her I wouldn't allow this seeing as your my only son but seeing as you love her deeply I won't be able to stop you even If I said no, so here is how we save her.

Bet listened closely "Now the way you can save her is by extracting the nightmare by kiss it will go into anyone that forms interacting with the object and or human it is currently in...However though there is a cost."

"Tell me I'll do anything to save Lana and my son!"

The Woodsman eyes his son for a moment and huffed "Alright...The cost is the nightmare will be able to takeover your body because of you allowing yourself to it with the kiss. It says in the book that you will turn all black and only big round white eyes will show and you will horns similar to crooked branches. My son are you ready to take the risk and save your wif-"

"Yes I'll do anything to save her and Gregory."

Suddenly shocked from how he instantly agreed he had never saw his son this engrossed in something.

"Then go ahead."

Best leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips afraid that even the smallest kiss might harm her. He felt a sudden rush enter his body he collapsed on Lana. His mind went blank.

The Woodsman had rushed to his side "Son...".

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. The next part will be the final. Reviews are needed for mistakes because I tend to not read it I just write as I go so if I have any mistakes point them out well thank you.


	3. One-Shot:Final

Best didn't know where he was everything was dark, but what he did see was the nightmare itself in its own form. What the Woodsman said was right he had crooked branches on its head big white eyes and a body made out of nothing...

"Wh-who are you?" Best asked feeling quite uncomfortable under its gaze "It should be quite obvious that I'm the nightmare that you and your father talked about."

"You heard us? How?"

"The body I've taken over may be unconscious but I'm not. I may have the power to feed off of her but she still requires the necessities she needs to live like how I need her nightmares to live. You should have known this by now or did you forget what your father had told you just a few minutes ago?"

Best clenched his teeth sure he made have been a little witless but he would never forget something so important especially if it involved Lana or someone just as important.

"No I didn't forget." Best held his head high;getting back on topic about this thing releasing Lana.

Before he could sneak another sentence in the Nightmare caught up to him.

"So young gent' why did you kiss this body knowing fully well it was taken over by me the Nightmare, I'm awfully curious?

" Ah wait I know" the nightmare tapped his chin with his witch like finger "Was it to save your precious Lana."

"Ye-" Best got caught off again.

"It wasn't a question. I told you before I can hear everything going on outside of this girls body even while she is inert." The Nightmare sighed. "The reason she got caught by me was probably because a clueless husband like you couldn't protect her. Letting a girl with a weak heart such as hers go out into the woods ! ...They call it the "Unknown" for a reason young gent' !"

"SINGING FROGS,AUNTS WHO WANT TO PROTECT THEIR LOVED ONES,WITCHES WHO WANTS TO EAT YOUNG BOYS LIKE YOUR SON "Wirt" for example." Best's eyes went wide at the mention of his son. "How do you?!" He got caught off again.

"WILD BEASTS THAT HAVE SPLIT PERSONALITIES, PUMPKINS WHO HAVE THEIR OWN TOWN! IT'S THEA "UNKNOWN" EVERYTHING MYSTIC,STRANGE,MYSTERIOUS,FULL OF life... but also full of death...

"And as you know your wife was caught by death itself."

"So young gent' do you want to make a deal...to save your wife?" the Nightmare knew the last part would catch his attention.

And it did. "I'm listening." Best said.

"I'll give you Lana back if I can have complete and I do mean complete control over your body."

"What do you say boy sound like a good deal to you."

"Yes, I'll do it to save Lana..." the Nightmare knew capturing this fool would be easy.

Best's mistake on his part was not thinking about this clearly. He was too deep into rescuing Lana and so his soul,mind and his body became the Nightmare himself.

He had awoken but not as Best but as the Nightmare.

"YOU BEAST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON AND LANA!"

" I simply gave you what your son asked I take him in place of his wife..."

"Putting Lana in a latern isn't saving her!"

"In my opinion it is. She will be completely safe from the outside world... But one condition anyway."

The Woodsman wasn't going to like this at all.

"Condition is you have to go into the Unknown and take sap from the trees that are from children's souls and keep the lantern with that sap. If the lantern was to ever go out...Lana's soul would be mine and yours also."

"YOU WRETCHED NIGHTMARE!".

The Nightmare let out a chuckle at this. "I don't think this is the appropriate time to be giving out compliments."

"It wasn't one."

The nightmare sighed "How unfortunate...Oh well."

"Anyway to make this little or big trade I should say even...I'll give you the baby still in Lana's womb as a token of my gratitude for giving me a lot of presents today... old gent'."

The Woodsman saw the parents son Gregory come out from the lantern and land in his arms. He looked at the Nightmare.

"Leave... Now."

The Nightmare chuckled and vanished into the woods but the Woodsman caught words in his ears saying "If you ever want to make a deal I'll be in the "Unknown"."

The Woodsman immediately hurried back to Wirt with the Lantern and Gregory.

He caught sight of Wirt and went to go hand his brother.

Wirt looked around worriedly "Were is father and mother?"

The Woodsman sat him down and told him everything that had happened from start to finish asking him to never say any of this to Gregory until he was ready.

Some Where In The Unknown

"Instead of the Nightmare or Beast I'll shall be known as "The Beast" and ready to feast."

**The End**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this kinda one-shot story ^^ It will also be up on my tumblr page bunbun-wirt if you wanna read it there I mean I could care less though but anyway I hoped you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed and umm yeah bye! ^^

Also ask me for prompts too! I get bored alot! ^^ (like seriously though do it... (Please)


End file.
